Conventional robots mostly use rigid structures that comprise many rigid transmission parts such as gears, chains, etc. Since employing rigid materials, conventional robots can easily produce problems of malposition and damaging. At the same time, since lubrication amid rigid structure is limited, they easily generate relatively large noise when operating. Existing flexible robots mostly use shape memory alloy (SMA) spring to actuate, and they have slow creeping speed and are weak to resist external pressing and shocking in addition to shortcoming of inflexible steering. Existing robotic structures which uses dielectric elastomer (DE) membranes to actuate and uses the principle of combination of driving force generated by DE and transmission structures. Since existing robotic structures include rigid frames (for example, metal frame) and rigid interconnecting parts (for example, spring, gear, hinge, screw, bolt etc.), they have shortcomings of being weak to resist external pressing and shocking integrally and therefore are not able to produce compressive deformation.